Carlisle and Esme's big separation
by XxMajorVampFanxX
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are having issues with their relationship, so they decide to have a break. Esme moves to Alaska, while the Cullen's comfort a very upset Carlisle. And meanwhile something is up with Alice.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esme and Carlisle's big separation, Plus a little Alice action.**_

_**Esme's pov**_

_Carlisle and I have decided to have a break from one another because we have realized as much as we love each other, we need to sort out what we're dealing with at this time of our lives._

_Carlisle gave me one last kiss goodbye, as I departed with my baggage._

"_I'll call you when I get to Alaska" I said, as I said goodbye to my foster kids, who I love dearly and I know they are distraught._

"_Ok Esme, stay safe". Carlisle said as he tried to at least smile, but I could see this was killing him inside, but it's for the best._

"_Carlisle if this is not what you want, I'm sorry but I need this and I can't lead you to believe I'm happy…I'm sorry". I said_

"_I know sweetie, I want you to be happy, that's all I can ask, and I'm actually very glad you are willing to know what decides your happiness"._

"_Ok, thankyou Carlisle, bye, take care…I'll miss you, and I know that we both know that"._

"_Ok Esme, you'd better be on your way" He said as he tried to smile again"._

_**Carlisle's pov.**_

_And just like that she was gone, I knew that my children weren't that happy about our decision, but either way, they respect our fatal decision._

_I went back into the living room to join my family after the departure of Esme._

_Alice put a hand on my shoulder to show her support. And I really like Alice for, and my family for that matter. No matter how hard things got, they'd always be there for me, and same goes for me I am always here for them and I'll never turn my back on my family._

"_Carlisle, you'll be ok". Edward said, reassuring me. _

_But I know I have no way to believe that. On the other hand I have to be positive about this situation._

_As the days passed, I began to feel lonely, even with the company of my loving vampire family. But every day if I'm not at work, I read medical books in my study and from time to time they'd come and check on me to make sure I don't have to suffer in silence. And I know if I need to talk to someone that I have them and I even have some close friends of mine like the Denali clan and some guys from the hospital that have become close to me._

_It's amazing to know how many people care about you once something happens._

_Alice comes to see me at work every few days to see how I am dealing with this, she is the one that I can relate to , because jasper fled to Seattle a few months ago after he and Alice had a terrible disagreement that changed their lives. And they did the same as Esme and I did, they realized that they were just too different like their perception of life and other things._

_In my whole over 300 years of existence I never knew that this would happen but no one knows the future...well expect Alice. I laughed at my little inside joke._

_It's 5 am and I got called into work, sometimes I feel as though I'm lucky that I don't sleep because of my hectic work schedule._

_I said goodbye to everyone and hoped into my Mercedes and sped off to Fork's community hospital. Knowing that as soon as I got there, I'd have to leave my home life at home and get on with my work-Helping people…I love being a doctor, being able to help those in need. It makes my life worth something knowing that I helped other people's. _

"_Hey Doctor Cullen". Said my friend/college . "How are you holding up, Carlisle?"._

"_Well I could be better but I can't dwell on the past". I said._

"_True, how's the family"?_

"_They are well, they're dealing really well with mine and Esme's separation, but they are in good hands" I said as I laughed._

"_Well I'm on my break in about 5, wish you could join me" He laughed._

"_Yeah I just got here, so sorry you may have to take a rain check"._

"_Ok, well maybe another time we can have a round at the pub"._

"_Oh sure, but I might be busy, but I'll see what I can do". I said nervously knowing that I cannot digest foods or liquids expect blood so that requires me to lie, which I absolutely hate._

_We exchanged goodbyes and I headed to my office down corridor to fill out paper work. Until I am needed during an emergency._

_After a couple of well needed attended emergencies and medical paper sorting in my office, it was nearly a quarter past 6, and my shift is nearly over…so I began packing up my things and threw out my medical gloves on the way out of the hospital as I said goodnight to the ladies at the front desk and some other doctor friends of mine._

_I came home to an unusual clean house, usually Alice has her fashion magazines scattered throughout the household and Emmett has his Cd's and mp3 laying around, but to my surprise there was no sight of them. I think I know who cleaned up-Alice._

"_Alice?" I called through the door as I entered._

"_Oh heyy"._

"_You cleaned up the house I see"._

"_Well yeah,I had to do something on my weekend and I thought, you'd appreciate it Carlisle". She said with the world's biggest grin on her face. _

"_I really do appreciate it Alice" I said with a lit up smile, Which for me for the past few days was not abundant. _

"_You're welcome Carlisle, anytime" she said again with a huge grin._

"_So, have you and the others been hunting yet?" I asked._

"_Yeah, we went about half an hour before you came home, why?"._

"_No reason dear, just wondering". I said as I put my medical bag down on the wooden chair which later on would be placed in my bedroom for the next time I have to work._

"_Where are the others?" I asked._

"_Well Edward's in his room with Bella, talking like school girls and Emmett and Rose went out for a bit…I think they are having a vampire picnic in the woods". She laughed, and I didn't really get it, or know why._

"_Ok well I'll just be in my office and I may watch Doctor's inc on tv later if you want to join?"._

"_Uh yeah sure". Alice said. I know Alice has been lonely like me now since Jasper Left. I don't blame her but she knows she has a wonderful family to talk to._

_I got changed and spent only half an hour in my study then came down with Alice to watch this medical show that isn't very realistic but I like anything with Medical references in it. Which being a doctor like myself, isn't highly unusual._

_Alice joined me on our large, comfy beige lounge._

'_Previously on Doctor's inc' the voice on the tv said._

_During the tv ads Alice and I started chatting like old pals._

"_Carlisle, are you alright, like really alright". Alice asked. "I mean I hope you don't mind me asking and I don't expect you to be ok after all this but the others and I just want to make sure that you are not going through hell"._

"_Alice, I'm fine…really, I mean I wasn't at first, but It has been weeks and I have come a long way since then and no I don't mind you asking at all. I know you are just worried" I said reassuring her that I wasn't going to consider suicide, even though for vampires it is a little difficult to, and with my powerful vampire body. I considered it when I was first changed and when I realized what I had become, but I will never go there and be like that again, for my family's sake and the people I care most about and I couldn't abandon them know, they need me._

"_I'm glad I asked Carlisle" ._

"_Me too dear". I said to Alice._

"_You know that we will always love you no matter what choices you make, we are totally behind you a hundred percent". She said as she put a cold hand on my shoulder._

"_I'm glad to hear that, Alice…thank you, You are my family and you know I would never give up on all of you"._

"_Yeah I know that Carlisle". She said as she laughed._

_As they sat on the couch watching tv shows as Emmett and Rose came home to see them and Rose was spying on them a bit._

"_What's up with those two lately"? Rosalie asked._

"_Rose, they bonding and Alice is just comforting him…you know that"._

"_Yeah…I know Em". She said doubtfully._

_They went upstairs together. Whilst Carlisle and Alice were still chatting on the couch. Keeping each other well deserved company._

"_Carlisle"? Alice asked nervously. Which was odd._

"_Yes"._

"_Do you think you will be able to…uh find love after Esme?"_

"_Well Alice, that's hard to determine but I think I will if I find that one person who can be the same as a soul mate, and even though Esme and I are at odds here I may still want her in my life, so no not now but once I figure all of this out, because no one is like Esme…there are people with the same personality type but no one that is really like her, she is still very special to me"._

"_Yeah I know that Carlisle". Alice said as she gave a disappointing smile. Like she was expecting—something else._

_**Alice's pov.**_

_I spent all night after Carlisle and I had a talk, up in my room, thinking about Carlisle, I couldn't stop thinking about him, I know that when he first let me be a part of this family, even if he didn't change me, that I have a great appreciation for him. But I am coming to terms with realized that it may be more than an appreciation, but love…but there is no way I'm in love with Carlisle! He's so gorgeous and strikingly beautiful, but then again I probably didn't realize my feelings for him when I was with Jasper. And now that Jasper and Esme were out of the picture, this bonding time Carlisle and I have could become something more…Oh if I could sleep I'd be dreaming about him, His body, his lips…his- Then in my train of thought's Rose knocked on my door, so I let her in. She probably wants to borrow some lipstick or something._

"_Hey Alice, mind if I talk to you". Rose asked._

"_Yeah sure Rose". I said weirdly._

"_Um...this may sound odd, but is there anything you know…going on with you and Carlisle"? she asked._

"_Um…w-why would you think that"?_

"_Well, because I saw the way you always look at him, and you talk to him a lot…and I know your just comforting him but, is it more than that"? She asked, damn Rose loves gossip and girly crush secrets, let's just hope she keeps this a secret if I tell her._

"_Um…if I told you do you promise not to tell a soul"?. I asked._

"_Sure". She said as she licked her juicy lips at the thought of me telling her juicy gossip._

"_Well, I think I'm in love with him". I blurted not so quietly. _

"_Oh my gosh…I knew it, Emmett's so blind, he said nothing was going on". She said as she laughed._

"_You don't hate me for this, do you Rose"? I asked._

"_No of course not, I think you too would make for an intriguing cute couple, and besides you can't help who you fall in love with". Rose explained._

"_We have to work out a plan to get you to together". Rose said._

"_Rose, what if he doesn't feel the same way?". I said a little bit worried to what she was going to do._

"_Oh he does...He looks at you the exact way you look at him"._

"_How do you know all of this Rose?"._

"_Well, I have been observing your and Carlisle's behaviour the last couple of days". Rose confessed._

"_Uh okay..i have no idea who to see to that, but seriously, you can't make him be with me, you know that right"._

"_Well I kinda can, he's been very down in the dumps about Esme and you're the only one he really talks to and smiles at…like really smiles like ,Esme didn't happen, why can't you see the signs Alice"? She said as she shook my shoulders to get me to realize all of what she was saying about Carlisle._

"_Oh my god, you're right"._

_**Meanwhile…**_

_What Alice and Rosalie didn't know was that Carlisle was listening to everything they said, not with vampire hearing but because he was on the way back to his study and Alice's room is right next door…he didn't mean to listen in, but he just heard his name being mentioned, and he was wondering why Alice and Rose weren't caring about how loud they talk…if they even realized it. I cannot believe Alice knows I feel the same way. I didn't even realize these feelings I had for her, all this time. She really opened my eyes, and she makes me happy for since Esme left. And I'm glad Rose opened up Alice's eyes too. I think tomorrow after work, that I'll talk to Alice…She'll be really happy._

_I made a final decision to talk to her after I got home from work, which was in two hours. I had left for the hospital about 5 hours ago and my shift was two hours away from being over._

_I had a few encounters with bloody body parts, but I deal with them all the time, well of course I do in a hospital._

_I got home after work to find Alice greeting me at the front door._

"_Hey Carlisle", how was work?". She said with that huge, bubbly smile of hers that I adore._

"_Work was great, as always, thanks for asking"._

"_Okay I'm just going to cut to the chase.…I'm in love with you…"_

"_Alice". He said as he smiled, like he was expecting me to say this._

"_what?...Carlisle say something"._

"_Alice…I feel the exact same way, and truth be told I overheard your conversation with Rosalie and I felt to heart-warming and happy, Alice you make me happy. I never expected to feel happy…after Esme but you filled that void". He said as he poured his heart out._

__To be continued__


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2_Alice and Carlisle's new found love.

"Carlisle, I'm so glad to hear that….if I saw a vision of this I would have acted on it quicker but"…

"Alice…Alice shhh…I feel a deep connection for you and there is nothing that you have to be worried about sweetheart"….Carlisle said as he imposed to calm her down and her eyes lit up…

"Carlisle"?

"Yes dear"? Carlisle said with his sweet, charming voice which was most likely designed for him by one of God's angels.

"Kiss me" Alice said while her eyes twinkled.

Then Carlisle kissed Alice which left her lips all sweet and tingly, like she felt as though the world stoped spinning on its axis and slowed down at that very moment, she felt so alive, if that's what she is, so lucky to be with Carlisle at that moment.

"Carlisle...i feel so lucky to be me right now". Alice said as she laughed.

"And you know what, so do I sweetie, so do I". Carlisle said as he nuzzled Alice's nose with his own.

After the confrontation…and that sexy, but sweet kiss, Alice and Carlisle planned to tell the other Cullen's about themselves...except Rosalie…she kind of already knows.

They were pacing the whole room while awaiting the Cullen's arrival form where ever they were…but if they don't hurry up, Carlisle will have to call one of those occasional family meetings.

"When do you think, they'll be likely to show"? Alice asked nervously which was unusual for her bubbly self…but not today.

"Anytime now my sweetie". Carlisle reassured her noticing her unusual non-vampire like nervousness.

"Well, I think Edward and Bella are here". Carlisle knowingly said as he could smell Bella's scent and knew she would be with Edward.

"Well… all we are waiting on are the others". Alice said with a bit of excitement and nervousness in her voice.

"Carlisle, what's going on"? Edward asked while holding Bella's right hand and he knew that something was going to happen because of both of their unusual behaviour.

"Well, we have to wait to tell you when the others arrive, but i assure you…its wonderful news". Carlisle said to Edward as he smiled and looked slightly at Alice without giving Edward a hint on what was going on, because he wanted him to wait until his adopted siblings were back.

Minutes later and more awkward awaiting the others to come…they finally showed up. Carlisle called all of them into the living room area to tell them the exciting news.

All of the Cullen's greeted one another and followed Carlisle and Alice into the living room were Carlisle was going to give a speech on the likes of himself and Alice's new relationship that may have been destined to be…after Esme's departure.

"Guys, we have something important to share with you all" Alice explained happily.

"Uh guys…do we really want to know…is it about a bed"? Emmett laughed at his joke and by the sound of it, he already knew about Alice and Carlisle. Rosalie might have had something to do with that.

Everyone just looked at each other.

"You all know that Esme and I have been quite un-happy for awhile now but that has changed and we have moved on…but there is someone else in the equation…and that somebody is Alice…now I know you guys have somewhat been excellent in trying to be match-makers…especially you Emmett" Carlisle said as he chuckled. "And I appreciate it, but I have found all I need right here". Carlisle said as he put his arm around Alice.

All of the Cullen's smiled and cheered, just happy that their foster father found renewed love.

Emmett and Edward high fived one another while Rosalie gave Alice and Carlisle a huge hug each and congratulated both of them.

After that night Carlisle and Alice spent most of the night or all of the night since they don't sleep, chatting. Mostly about Carlisle's work at fork's hospital and how they are lucky they found love after Jasper and Esme. But it all worked out for a reason…like somewhat of destiny had an impact on both of their lives.

"Well I'm glad that went well". Carlisle said as he smiled wildly at Alice, as she did the same.

"Me too, Carlisle….i'm so happy, but you do realise that Esme was a big part of all our lives and you should talk to her…ask her how she is, and about us…Because you owe her that much" Alice explained.

"I'll buy tickets for Alaska this weekend, you're free to tag along sweetie".

"No, No, No Carlisle, you're and Esme's time together is important, even if it's temporarily".

"Thankyou Alice".

Carlisle gave Alice a sweet, sexy kiss and then joined the others for family vampire poker night.

They walked in on Edward and Emmett at the start of their poker match.

"You getting cold feet yet Ed?".

"Not a chance Em".

"You're on Bella obsessor". He teased.

Carlisle and Alice just stood there laughing at Edward and Emmett's ridiculous comments.

After the poker match everyone started to do their own thing Edward dropped Bella off at Charlie's, and Rosalie and Emmett sat down together to watch one of those sit on the edge of your seat movies.

Carlisle and Alice sat down in the kitchen and just talked.

"Carlisle, you really need to let go…just saying, your with me now. You have me and a wonderful family". Alice pleaded. "Need I go on".

"No, no sweetie, its ok I get it…I'm sorry it's just been a rough few months but I have come around ever since you said you were in love with me". Carlisle said as he smiled and gave Alice a romantic pash on her lips.

"Damn look at those two love birds over there". Emmett said to Rose and she laughed and smiled not only because of the cuteness of Carlisle and Alice, or Emmett's joke but because she was truly happy for them.

All Rosalie wants is for her foster father to be happy and Alice, because Alice is her sister, even though they aren't exactly related. But all of the Cullen's class each other as their own family that they love…well a unique vampire clan/family anyway.

"I'm so happy for them, I mean after Esme left he's been absolutely drowned in sorrow now Alice is making him happy and I love Alice like that…she's like the best sister I never had".

"And you're my blonde hottie". Emmett said as both he and Rose laughed.

The next day Alice said goodbye to Carlisle for a few days, because he was going to see Esme in Alaska and he thought about running there, with his immortal vampire speed but he wants a chance to be normal. So that means he would go by car…because it also gives him time to think.

"Bye Carlisle, I'll miss you".

"I know Alice, I'll miss you too, and maybe a little too much….i won't be gone for long dear". Carlisle said reassuring her he wasn't going to leave her.

"Love you…and call me as soon as you get there" Alice said as she laughed.

"I love you too and will do my dear". Carlisle gave Alice an award winning kiss as he left with his suit case.

Carlisle waved the rest of his family goodbye and made them sure that he wasn't going to be that long…well only two days at the most. He wanted to make sure Esme wasn't alone and feeling terrible all alone, he owed her that much because in a sense he loves her…still…but like an admiring relationship because he never forgot the time that he spent with her but now he is with Alice and he was glad that he got to spend time in one relationship before he moved to the next…it was meant to be this way…if not, himself and Esme would still be madly in love , but that's not the case.

When Carlisle arrived at Alaska, He looked at his phone, at the address Esme sent him, before he left…

It noted 34 Candice Rd.

He found her house and parked his car in the drive way after admiring her beautiful house; it was brick and had a veranda and a line of nice long trees behind it.

Esme came out the door to greet him, she looked surprisingly happy. Full of life…almost like Carlisle and her foster kids didn't even exist.

"Hey".

"Hello Esme, how are you?"

"I'm managing quite fine, how are you and the others"?

"They are doing great and I'm also great but there is something I need to tell you, may I come in"?

"Sure".

Esme showed Carlisle around, before guiding him to the living room to chat.

"So what did you want to share"? Esme asked.

"Well I have some good news, and I'm happy to share this".

"Let me guess, you've moved on"?

"Indeed I have, how did you know"?

"Well it's not hard to guess". Esme said as she smiled "So who is it? Whoever it is…I'm happy for you, only because this person is making you happy, which I can tell".

"The girl I'm in love with is Alice" he said with an unsure smile.

"Wow, that's great Carlisle…She's amazing and such a lovely girl".

"So you don't think it's odd that we technically adopted her".

"No not at all, but what will other people think, they have no idea about our…kind, so…".

"I know dear but I never thought much about it, as long as we love each other it shouldn't matter…that's only minus set back". Carlisle explained.

"Carlisle you have to know that ever since I left,I feel a rush of quilt for leaving you and the others-"

"Esme…it's alright darling, You had to leave if you really felt it was necessary, so no more of you feeling this way…I want you to be happy…always".

"I am happy…and I get happier as the days go on".

"That's great to hear, I'm glad Esme".

"Have you been hunting yet"?

"No, not since early this week".

"Well, mind if you join me? I was actually going to go hunting before you arrived".

"Sure, why not".

Esme took Carlisle to a spot that she found close by to hunt…and in Alaska it wasn't easy but she found her way around places. With Vampire speed, it wasn't all that hard.

After the hunting trip Esme and Carlisle spent the rest of his visit chatting about life...Alice and many other things.

"Is Emmett still making incredibly inappropriate jokes"? Esme asked as she chuckled.

"Yes as always".

They both laughed which was actually nice to hear, since they love seeing each other happy and enjoying life as it is.

The next day was Carlisle's last day with Esme and he wanted to make it worth-while.

Carlisle was sitting on Esme's new nice looking white couch while she went to get him a special something.

"Wait here, I have something for you"

She brought back a beautiful picture of Alaska and the snowy mountains.

"Esme this is beautiful".

"Thankyou Carlisle, it's just to remind you of me, and it's just a gift". She said.

"Well I love it; I'll hang it up on our family wall".

"That'll be great". Esme said with a warm smile.

"Esme you know I'll always love you".

"I know but, I know you have Alice now and that's also great because it's good to see you in love again".

"Thank you, And I wish you all the best for the future and I'll visit from time to time to see how you're going…if that's alright with you"?

"Sure I'd absolutely love that".

Carlisle packed his luggage and got ready to head off.

"Well, I'm planning on being home by noon".

"Oh ok, that's alright".

Then oddly enough, Carlisle swept Esme off her feet and started kissing her passionately.

"Carlisle, what are you doing!"? She said as she pushed him back.

"You're with Alice and I thought you understood!".

"I do but…i-i love you both".

"Well Carlisle I love you but not like that and not now".

Carlisle looked hurt and confused.

"I hoped to be just friends".

"So did I, but I realised I still feel love for you, when I was with Alice one night, my mind was stuck on you…I love her but you-you're a different story. But I know we can never be together after you're decision and I respect you for that".

"And you should…I never said I will never love you again, just not now and I never expected you to find someone else on our relationship break, but you found Alice, so you better go back to her before she gets worried…and knowing her she probably saw a vision of what we just did so, I'm sorry but you should of known she would see this and now you just ruined your relationship with her".

"Well, this is not good nor bad, because I just showed her by kissing you that I still feel love for you, but it's sad that she had to find out this why and not myself telling her face to face which I know she would have wanted".

"Then why didn't you think of that before you committed this mistake"? Esme asked.

"That's the thing Esme, I didn't think…I just kissed you, because that's how I still feel for you".

"Carlisle…i-I don't know what to say but if it's any consolation, I have been thinking a lot about you, but you can't just abandon Alice".

"Esme, I made a mistake, not realising I still had feelings for you while being with Alice…its complicated now because I have no intentions of hurting Alice…but I love you Esme".

"I know honey…I know, so what do you want to do".

"I guess I owe it to Alice, to tell her what is going on".


End file.
